Crushed
by darkgirl43255
Summary: Crona lost his mother at a young age then he lost his father and has been living on the streets ever since. when he sees Sebastian again, what will happen? ***No Idea what the generes are.***


**Hey Everybody!**

**I have decided to make a Black Butler/ Soul Eater Crossover.**

**I hope you enjoy because I wrote this around 1:00 in the morning so it might be pretty crappy.**

**This story goes to the song 'I need a doctor.'**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Woof_

_Sebastian smiled. "Very good young master, I will come to come to get you momentarily._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

My father, Azzuro Vanel, is one for many parties, that is why I wasn't surprised when I heard some screams coming from downstairs.

Tucked in my corner I thought _'But wouldn't have there been music and laughter and girls?'_

I look out my window. _'It must be only 2 or 3 in the afternoon, why would my father be doing having a party now?'_ I hear more screams and then I heard gunshots. I tried to shrink into the corner as much as possible. There are no sounds for a while and then a couple more gunshots fired. I sat there, scared in my corner, thinking how easily my life could end.

I then got the feeling of being parched and started to slowly come out of my corner. I quietly opened my door and looked for anyone in the hallway. I then headed toward the staircase and started to decend.

I got to the lobby and turn just in time to see a blur hit me. I fell over and felt a ripping pain in my stomach. I clenched my stomach and coughed up a little blood.

I look up to see a tall man in all black with raven black hair and crimson eyes. My eyes widened in fear of what he might do to me. I noticed he is carrying a boy. _'Did he kidnap him? Will he kidnap me?_

The man put a finger to his lips and then ran off. I felt myself shaking. _"I could have died.'_ My father's face went through my find and I then ran to his study.

I opened the door and gasped at the sight, There were some of his men on the floor dead and I alos saw my father on the floor.

I ran over to him and saw that he was almot dead. He looked at me with his dimming eyes. "Crona.."

I noded with tears starting to form in my eyes. "Yes father?' He slapped me. "That's for your mother." He slapped me again. "That's for being born." He then handed me his gold ring. "And that's also for being born."

His eyes faded of all light and I knew he was dead.

For the next few months, I wore his ring proudly. When I went to his funeral, I hid in the back because I didn't want to be spotted crying.

That day I remembered my mom.

Medusa Gorgon. She was a strong, beautiful woman that was until the day she died. We were walking down the street, walking home from her work. I dropped the penny I was carrying and, of course, I went and picked it up. When I looked back up, someone had stabbed my mom and the culprit had ran off.

It kind of went how it went with my father except she didn't slap me and said to try and do my best without her. She then died and I was sent to my father's.

I was only five at the time.

Frome then on, it had been a nighmare. Between his gun fights to the parties to just him beating me up when he was drunk. The worst day of all was when he died.

It crushed what was left of my heart to dust, leaving a vast darkness that could never be filled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I groaned and got up. _'I need to patch this up.' _I got out of my 'home' and looked at my handywork. It was mad of cardboard and thrown out fabric that I found. I streched and picked up a small, cracked mirror and ran my fingers threw my hair. _'I need a shower. I will do it after breakfast.'_

I strolled through town and into a new diner. _'They won't know me here. Perfect.' _I ordered a huge plate of food and then ate as much as I could and then wrapped up the rest. _'Lunch.'_ I casually headed for the door and then dashed out. I smiled to myself. _'Suckers.'_

I then felt one of my boots hit a rock, making me trip. _'Oh-no!' _I felt myself fall on someone and i quckly stood up straight. "I-i am so s-sorry sir! I should w-watch where I w-walk." Inside I grimaced. _'Damn. why do I do that?' _I looked up and felt my eyes widen.

It was the Crimsion eyed man.


End file.
